My Lover - Niley
by NickJFan235
Summary: Nick was the bad guy until he meets Miley and her son, Jacob. What will happen? Will he become good and will he go back to his old ways?
1. Getting Out

Nick was sitting in the jail once again due to drug use. As soon as Nick got out of the foster home, he started doing whatever he wanted like drugs but he always gets caught. He wasn't alone doing the drugs though. He had help with his foster siblings, Joe and Kevin. Nick was one of those people with a bad past. He didn't enter the foster home until he was fifteen years old. As a child, his father used to beat him and his mother. Sadly, his mother couldn't handle it so she passed away as Nick's father was beating her. The worse part of Nick saw her die and that had to be the worst feeling ever. Nick knew he couldn't never forgive his father for that and nothing would change his mind.

"Nicholas Miller. You're free to go." the officer called out and opened the door, letting Nick out. Nick looked at the officer confused until he saw his probation officer at the door. Nick let out a small sigh before following his probation officer out the door and outside. _Here goes the speech again._ Nick thought. "Nicholas, how many times do I have to bail you out? I swear the next time you go in there, you aren't coming out because I'm not doing this again." his probation officer, Billy, called out. Nick rolled his eyes. He can't remember how many times that Billy had told him that, mostly like twenty times or a hundred. "First off my name is Nick, not Nicholas. Second, I don't care what you say." Nick said then looked up at Billy who had an upset face but of course Nick didn't care at all. "I'm going to see you three times a week." When Billy said that, Nick had a bit of a shock on his face.

"What?! It was one the other times!"

"Yeah it was but this is now and I'm saying three now. Once you start getting out of trouble then I might bring it down to two or one, depends on how you act."

Nick sighed and followed Billy as they reached Nick's place. "Three days Nick." Nick ignored Billy and made his way into his house, slamming the door. Nick went to his bed and laid down, turning on the tv.

~ ~ ~ At Billy's house. ~ ~ ~

"Miley, I'm home!" Billy said then saw five-year old Jacob running towards him. "Papa!" Jacob yelled then jumped into his grandpa's arms. Miley came down the stairs and smiled a little when she saw Jacob and Billy.

"Where were you?" Miley asked.

"The jailhouse. I had to bail Nick out."

"Jonas?"

"Miley…you know Nick isn't coming back."

"I don't believe he's dead."

"Miley, he's dead…Nick and his mother was in a car accid-"

"Dad stop! He's not dead!" Miley said as she ran to her room, crying her eyes out. Miley slammed her door and sat down on her bed. She grabbed the promise ring and held it, looking at it while the tears ran down her face.

~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~

Fifteen year old Nick held Miley's hand as they were swinging on the swing set. Nick always had a smile on his face when he was around Miley. "Miley I need to tell you something." he said and stood up. Miley looked a bit confused and worried. "We've been together ever since we was eight years old. Our parents said we wouldn't last long but we are fifteen now and we are still together. I want to be with you forever…forever and always. Miley Ray Cyrus, will you marry me?" Nick asked as he got down on one knee, showing her the ring. Miley covered her mouth in shock. She never knew this was going to happen. Miley stood up and went into Nick's arms, hugging him tight. "A million times yes!" he said as she was crying the tears of joy. Nick and Miley had a few fights and breakups but they only lasted for about a week then got back together.

~ ~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~ ~

Miley placed the ring back on her dresser then picked up a picture of her and Nick, the last time she saw him ever again. "You are still alive Nick…I can feel it…Please come back." Miley whispered then laid down on her bed, cuddling up to the picture. "Goodnight Nicholas Jerry Jonas. I love you…." Miley said then closed her eyes, falling asleep.


	2. First Day Of Work

It was 6:00 in the morning as when Nick's phone started to ring. He groaned and picked it up, answering it. "What?" he said, not caring who it was. All he wanted to do is sleep and he was planning on doing that all day since it was a Saturday. "Nicholas, get up and get ready for work. I got you a job so you should be at the day care by 9:00. Don't be late." Nick was about to speak but then the line went dead. He knew it was Billy but he didn't want a job and to get up at early. Groaning, he got out of bed and got in the shower. It was going to be a long day.

~ ~ ~ Miley's/Billy's house. ~ ~ ~

It was 7:00 now and Miley was helping Jacob get ready for school. After breakfast, Miley walked out with Jacob and waited for the bus.

"Mommy? I don't want to go to school today."

"Why's that? Are you sick?" Miley said as she felt his forehead to see if he was running a temperature.

"No..It's just the other kids make fun of me."

"Of what sweetie?"

"Well…all the other kids have a mommy and a daddy. I only have a mommy and no daddy."

"Hun..you have a daddy. He's just not with us..Oh look the bus!" Miley said, trying to change the subject.

As he helped Jacob on the bus and watching it leave, Miley went inside. As soon as she got inside, she broke down crying. She couldn't believe her son would say anything like that and why he was getting made fun of it about it. Miley wiped the tears away and grabbed her little book bag that had her lunch and some other things in it instead of carrying a purse. She walked out to her car and got in, driving to the local adoption center.

~ ~ ~ With Nick ~ ~ ~

Nick didn't know what to take so he grabbed his phone and keys, walking out of his house and walking towards the day care center. Nick knew where to head when Billy said the adoption center. There was only one in their small town. Once Nick got there, he saw Billy standing at the entrance with a young woman standing next to him. Billy had a smile on his face once he saw Nick. "Nicholas, you showed up. Proud of you." Billy said proudly. Nick rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed. "Again it's Nick and I'm only here for money." Miley looked at Nick a bit shocked, not by what he said but he looked like the Nick that she dated, _her Nick. _

"You're Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Nick Jonas?"

"No…Nick Miller."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

It was an awkward moment but it soon broke when Miley started to talk. "Come on Nick. The kids are playing outside so all we have to do is watch them." Miley said as she grabbed his hand but Nick soon pulled his hand back. Miley didn't say anything but she walked Nick outside. There was only seven kids playing outside so it was a little easy-for right now. The other kids was either working on their studies or doing something in the building. "So why do you work here?" Nick asked, sitting down on the picnic table with Miley. "I was working at the day care center when my son is there. Now he's actually going to school so I decided to work here. It's a nice place here. These kids don't know what's it like for someone to love them. The parents didn't care or couldn't take care of them. I was about give my son, Jacob, for adoption but he looked so much like his father so I couldn't and I'm glad I didn't." Miley said and looked at Nick. Nick was just looking down, shaking his head. "I hope these kids find a home…they need a family." Nick said and then looked up, looking at the small children.

During the day at the adoption center, Nick was helping out by playing with the small children and just listening to what they were feeling at the moment. Nick then started to realize that the drugs were not the type of person he was. He wanted to help these kids get a home so they could live a better childhood. Nick was playing fix the playground with some other guys that worked at the center when he heard a sound of a school bus. Nick then saw Miley walking out the doors to greet the little boy, guessing it was Jacob. He saw the boy's brown curly hair but couldn't see much since he was far away. Nick started working again when he saw Miley and the little boy coming over.

Miley walked up towards Nick. "Nick?" she said then saw Nick turn around. "This is my son, Jacob."

Nick smiled and kneeled down so he was to the height of Jacob. "Hey buddy, I'm Nick." he said and placed his hand out. A bit of shock, Jacob actually took his hand and shook it. Giving a small smile to him then raising back up to meet Miley's eyes. "So I was wondering if you and Jacob would like to go out to dinner tonight with me."

Miley looked at Nick, looked down at Jacob who was smiling, then back at Nick. "Sorry Nick. I can't. I-sorry." Miley said and walked away with Jacob. Nick sighed, watching them walk into the building. Nick picked up his hammer and got back to work, trying not to think too much of it.


End file.
